rubiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Gone In The Teeth
| aired = 1 August 2010 | writer = Jason Horwitch | director = Allen Coulter | starring = James Badge Dale as Will Travers Jessica Collins as Maggie Young Lauren Hodges as Tanya MacGaffin Dallas Roberts as Miles Fiedler Christopher Evan Welch as Grant Test with Arliss Howard as Kale Ingram and Miranda Richardson as Katherine Rhumor | guest_cast = Michael Christofer as Truxton Spangler Peter Gerety as David Hadas David Rasche as James Wheeler Roger Robinson as Ed Bancroft Harris Yulin as Tom Rhumor Meg Gibson as Joan Hadas Mark Lotto as Warren Jones and Leroy McClain as Barry Haight | co-starring = Zoe Colletti as Sophie Young Elizabeth Kaledin as NY1 News Anchor Dylan Clark Marshall as Casey Rhumor and Greg Stuhr as Businessman | uncredited = }} "Gone In The The Teeth" is the 1st episode in Season 1 of Rubicon, and the 1st produced hour of the series as a whole. It officially premiered on August 1st, 2010. This episode was also broadcast as a sneak peak on June 13th, 2010. Synopsis At the Rhumor home In the yard of a mansion, children are playing hide and seek with a woman. Inside the mansion, an older man sits inside a steam room. He later reads a newspaper over breakfast and notices a four-leaf clover laid out on it. He looks outside to see the woman playing with the kids. She sees him and waves. The man walks into a library and kills himself with a gun. Outside the house, Katherine hears the shot. At the API Will Travers settles into his office at the American Policy Institute. He watches his supervisor, David Hadas, exit the parking area outside by avoiding stepping on the number thirteen.Maggie Young comes in to ask Will how he is feeling. When he responds that he is fine, Maggie prompts him about what day it is. Will finally admits that it's April 8, his birthday; Maggie tells him that she is taking him to lunch. There's a meeting up next. The director (David) of the analysis unit assigns cases of conspiracy to the investigators sitting around the table. Tanya MacGaffin gets a complicated task and complains it will take the rest of her life. Will meets with two other co-workers (Grant Test and Miles Fiedler) to connect the dots on one of their assignments. Will sets to work on his own assignment in his office. Will avoids lunch with Maggie Young, who came in this morning inviting him because it's his birthday. While doing the crossword he notices a clue that sticks out. He heads downstairs and finds some other crosswords, working vigorously throw them. Will finds a pattern in the crossword puzzles in several big newspapers and presents it to the director. David seems to ignore this but when Will leaves, he sends the information to another worker, Kale Ingram. In the lunchroom, Tanya and the two male co-workers (Grant and Miles) share a table. Tanya asks why Will is so reclusive; she learns that Will's wife and child died in the terrorist attack on the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001. The director, David, treats Will to his lunch outside for his birthday. David gives Will a book to read. Will says he's not allowed to say anything about his job. David says it's hard to keep secrets but it's a necessary part of this profession. Will is not happy, he misses the old times when things were simpler, when he didn't have this current job. David also gives Will another package, but he can't open it until later. Later on, Will gets a call while looking around in David's office saying "knight to king's bishop three". He opens David's computer and starts a new game of chess. But he stops and looks around some more. He finds a chess set in a wooden globe. He moves the piece as directed on the phone but also notices some writing on the edge – "from one pawn to another" --E.B. Will decides to resign from the job. He tells Maggie about this when he comes in. Meanwhile, Miles also tells Will he can't resign. Will says he's missing too much of his life – he didn't remember his own birthday last week. Miles says to stay for David. Will is persuaded and instead of handing in his resignation, he finds Kale Ingram and says he will accept the position. Kale gets Will to go upstairs, through a private elevator. He arrives at a hallway painted entirely in blue. It's narrow and long; there's a couch, but it's otherwise sparse. A secretary says that a Mr. Spangler wants to see him tomorrow morning at nine. The assistant gets him to sign security papers that allow Will to have higher access at the office building. At the funeral The scene cuts to David's funeral. David was Will's father-in-law. Other coworkers speak good things about David. After the ceremony, Kale talks to Will about filling David's position. Will says it might be best for him to leave. Kale says to give it a few days to think it over. Elsewhere Later, Will finds out that David has also given him a motorcycle and when Will calls David to thank him, David says he'll tell Will why he gave him the bike tomorrow morning. The next morning however, before Will and David can meet up, David is seen getting on a train that is involved in a head-on collision with another. Will sees the news on the TV and heads outside. He finds an Ed Bancroft and tells him that David has been killed. Ed immediately works on making some tea. Apparently Ed is a genius at cracking codes until the codes cracked Ed like an egg. Will shows Ed the crosswords and asks if there is a significance of these to David's death. Ed says no and Will leaves. At the train station, Will spots a suspicious looking man down the platform. Will heads for a car – it's David's c car. He looks inside but doesn't see anything of interest. Will spots the suspicious man heading off in his own car. Will notices that David has parked in spot number 13. Will heads over to the Maggie's house and says that David would not have parked in spot number 13. There is something wrong here and Will thinks that David was not on the train. Maggie says that David's remains were confirmed as his. Maggie has a child, who appears in the hallway. Something is clearly not right here and so Will is even more intrigued. Meanwhile, Truxton Spangler heads home after getting off a private boat. Spangler discusses the death of Tom Rhumor with several men inside a room and its effect on an unknown agenda.